Current indoor positioning systems use, for instance, a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) or another type of network system for positioning when Global Positioning System (GPS) coverage or cellular coverage is poor or non-existent. The most common way to compensate for loss of coverage is to use dead reckoning (e.g., via direction and distance) to maintain position location. The accuracy of this approach is directly related to the precision of the accelerometers, gyros, or other sensors used.